


We're Legends

by SarahTheRobot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Son of Batman (2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, No Canon with Season 3, Post-Season 2 Invasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheRobot/pseuds/SarahTheRobot
Summary: When the Bat Family becomes the target of The Light, Jason and Tim are forced to put their differences aside and work together to rescue the others.Based on the gtgramdom's video: Bat Family Legends
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

If you ask him, Jason would never admit that he was crying, shit, he would even hit you for only insinuating that he was, but the truth is that yes, he was crying and he had good reasons to do it: Bruce and Dick were dead, maybe he they had distanced themselves after his death and resurrection, but as much as he hated to admit it, they were the closest thing to a family he could ever have, his real father was abusive and his real mother left him at the mercy of the Joker, perhaps Catherine had been a Good mother, but she didn't love him enough to quit drugs and them killed her.

The worst thing of all is that he was there when Dick was killed, he had been attacked in his apartment and he maked a call for help, and since Jason was the closest he went to help, but he could not do anything, he saw him explode. (He wondered if Bruce felt that way when he didn't get to the warehouse in time to save him and he felt sick to his stomach right away 'cause this feeling suck, it feelt like you did everything and it wasn't enough) not even five seconds had passed when he received another call for help, this time from Batman, but the tracker stopped transmitting before he arrived and, when he did there was only a big pool of blood.

He sighed deeply, for once, he wished he could have made peace with them, have told Dick that he didn't blame him for anything and that he didn't hate him, have told Bruce that he forgave him for not having avenged him and even for replacing him and have asking him for his forgiveness... for everything, have hugging them both and telling them how much he loved them, but he didn't and now it was too late.

There was a knock on the door and Jason quickly wiped away his tears and unsheathed his gun pointing it towards the door, he was perfectly aware that the Bruce and Dick's deaths had not been accidental, it was obvious that The Light had killed them and it was obvious that if they were hunting the Bats it was only a matter of time to they come for him, but he won't going down without a fight.

The door opened and he shot, but the intruder ducked, before getting up with his hands up, his finger froze on the trigger when he saw it, it was Red Robin, but what the fuck was he wearing? It looked like his old Robin suit except for the slight change in her badge, now there were two R's instead of one, which looked like a last minute touch-up.

Anyway, this suit was much less armored than the one he used to wear so why the hell would he come to see him with something as flimsy as protection? Scratch that, why would he come to _see him_?

"What are you doing here?"

His voice came out harsher than he intended, but it was fine, he was not in the mood for visits of any kind, not to mention that the last time they saw each other he and Tim weren't exactly on good terms. (Jason could have shot him in the leg a couple of weeks ago for getting into his territory, but, to be fair, he not trying to kill him, it was progress, right?)

"I'm also glad to see you alive, Hood" Tim replied sarcastically.

He glared at him and shooting again, this time the bullet lightly brushed Tim's hair before going through the door, making the younger flinched and cursed his good aim.

"I'm not in the mood for games, tell me what you came for or the next bullet will go through you"

"I think Bruce is alive"

Jason widened his eyes under his mask and lowered the weapon slightly. It was possible, he did not find the body, only blood, much blood, but no body, and if it was true he could still save him, how ironic, now he had to save him, great.

"Where?"

"First put the gun down" Said Tim narrowing his eyes

Jason snorted, but obeyed, taking advantage of the word choice not to actually keep the gun. He just put it down and both he and Tim knew that detail didn't make much difference, but Tim refrained from saying anything about it.

"Now talk"

Crap, he sounded so much like Bruce right now, but he didn't care, if he was telling the truth he had a second chance, (or a third?), a chance to reconcile with him, and it was some kind of trick, he was going to kill the replacement (metaphorically, he wasn't really interested in killing the las kid anymore, it wasn't worth it).

Tim put his hands down and sighed before speaking.

"Bruce has been following their operations since we found out they were behind the Injustice League and Bell Reve, he believed they had their base of operations in Mongolia and he was right"

"How are you so sure?"

The former Wonder Boy smiled and pulled a tracking device from his Utility Belt showing Jason the screen, a green dot blinking in Mongolia.

"Robin's tracker is still active"

Wait, they taken Damian away? When? Oh, shit, He was with Bruce, right? What the fuck did they want them alive for? What did they want from them? Whatever it is, he wasn't going to let happen. He hadn't seen the demon more than a few times and he didn't like him very much, but he was Bruce's son; and talking about Bruce.

"And the Batman's tracker?"

Red Robin's smile fell and he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't detect it, but he was using one of the old tracking, the ones in the suits, maybe they took it off" He reasoned.

Yes, that made sense, Bruce was the only one who still used those old trackers and the main reason they stopped using them was how easy they could be removed, the news were down the skin on their right forearms and transmitted at a frequency too low to be detected for the enemies. And what the fuck is he standing here still?

He quickly walked to the door, removing the device from the kid in the process.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the information, now go away" He said turning his back on him and going to take his helmet (hood) from his light table.

"No way, I'm going to go with you"

Jason scoffed, yeah, sure, he escaped alive by chance and plan to give them a new opportunity to kill him, it won't happen, it was not that he cared for him, he dodn't care at all, but if Bruce really was alive and in that base, he would not be happy with him taking his favorite bird on a dangerous mission like that (yes, he knew Tim was his favorite, Dick lost that position long ago and Damian had not lived long enough with them to acquire it).

He put on his helmet and went out the window jumping to the floor and walking towards the Batmobile parked on the sidewalk, what a way to be discreet, pretendent, soon he heard the footsteps behind him and rolled his eyes, God damn his persistence.

"You will not come with me, I will not babysit a brat" He said before turning around and crossed his arms.

Tim reflected him and frowned, he seemed to be pouting, it was almost funny.

"They have Alfred too"

Jason's eyes widened, his breath hitched, his lip quivered, no, no he too. Alfred was the only one in the whole family who never treated him differently, and who was always ready to receive him at home if he wanted to return. He realized his breathing was shaking and deeply breath to tried to calm down, he couldn't lose control of himself now, no now, they need him.

He lift his head, glaring at the youngest. Tim seemed to take it as an invitation to continue talking

''They attacked us in the cave, brought a bomb''

He paused and Jason clenched his fists, his eyes gleamed green, they knew of the cave, although it shouldn't surprise him, Sportsmaster attacked Dick when he was in his civilian clothes so he must assume they knew everything, The Light did his homework.

''I lost consciousness, I guess they thought he was dead. When I woke up there was no one there''

So, they took Bruce, Damian and Alfred with them and they probably planned to take Tim and Dick too, but the mercenaries got a little excited about their job (God, Sportsmaster literally threw a bomb at Dick in the water, what the fuck was he thinking of?). They wanted them alive for something, all of them, why it didn't matter, the important thing was to rescue them, right now, and Tim had really taken away the desire to argue with this new information, which was surely his intention, the boy was a little shit.

"Good one, replacement, use Alfred to I let you come with me was a really low blow, Bruce taught you well" He said, satisfied when the kid shuddered "Come if you want to come, but don't expect me to cover your back"

"I would never expect it" He muttered under his breath.

Jason only ignored him as the Batmobile automatically opened upon detection of his DNA, he smiled, so, Bruce had archived him again, good. He climbed into the driver's seat letting Red Robin climb into the seat next to him before closing the car.

"To Mongolia" He said simply and the Batmobile started on autopilot.

They better be alive, or no one at that base would be left alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was quiet and awkward, neither of the two ex-robins liked that too much, of course, they had agreed a tacit truce until rescue the others, but that that wasn't enoght for Tim to let his guard down, epecially not when Jason passed all the road filling his weapons with bullets. He moved his fingers anxiously, the rattle made him nervous, every meeting he had with Jason Todd in the past ended with him shooted, and gunshot wounds hurt like hell.

When they were about to arrive Jason regained manual control, and parked the Batmobile in an alley a couple of blocks from Robin's current location. Both knew that they could not get too close to the car, not if they wanted to be stealthy, they would continue on foot, Red Hood jumped out and the youngest followed him, they climbed the fire escape and ran through the rooftops until they reached a big building, was only two stories high, but covered the entire block.

''Subtle'' Jason scoffed

They hid in plain sight, just like Cadmus.

"Okay, we need a plan" Tim said turning to his side and groaned annoyed when he saw that his mandatory partner was no longer there, (so, that's how it felt) he looked forward and saw him approaching the building, gun in hand, oh please, couldn't he forget his obsession with killing at least until they save Bruce? Not to mention that killing the guards and walking through the front door was not stealthy, without fooling around threw himself after him.

\- - -

Jason walked as quietly as possible, making sure to stay in the shadows. He had drawn his gun automatically when he saw the two guards at the entrance, but, rationally he knew that he couldn't kill them, if he did, he would screw it up again, they would know they were here, and goodbye rescue. He sighed to calm himself, and ignoring his instincts he kept his gun and went to the side of the building, just this once, he'd follow Bat's rules, at least for now. Vaguely he could hear the kid walking behind him, but he did nothing to recognize his presence and just opened the ventilation grille crawling inside, Red Robin followed. They made several turns following the tracker until finally, they came to a turn where he stopped dead, almost making Tim collided with him, the ducts turned here.

''What's the matter?''

''We go down here'' He simply answered opening the grille in front of him, looked down and pulled out his gun, there was one guard, he was dressed in a black armor and a helmet with a thick glass on his face, well, he had to find out how thick it was, he thinked smirking under the helmet. Before the replacement could stop him, he jumped down on the man, he hadn't even time to scream, before he hit him head with the butt of his gun, the glass broke, not so thick then, and he fell to the ground almost without making noise.

Then the kid jumped down, he looked at the knocked man, before look at him, he seemed surprised, he surely thought he was going to kill the him, really, it would have been very easy just breaking his neck, but he had decided not to kill during this mission, just this time.

''He still alive'' Jason said rolling his eyes, knowing he couldn't see it, before getting up and pulling the unconscious man to a hidden corner, the youngerest said nothing, just rise an eyebrow followed him with his eyes.

''So, have you a plan?'' Red Robin asked when he came back.

The second Robin chuckled, he knew it was too late for a plan. If he had thought of something he would have said it in the car, but he had nothing. He was not the one of the plans, he was never good at it, he was more than letting himself go and thinking on the go.

''Nope, and I guess neither do you''

The grimace on the Tim's face almost looked like a pout, it was obvious that he did not like not having a plan, but at the same time he had not thought of any, although he couldn't blame him for that, everything it had happened too fast to even think of one. Well, they would improvise then.

"What does the tracker say?"

Red Hood took out the device and looked at it.

''We're close. Follow me''

The kid nodded and Jason took the lead again, with the youngest on his heels. They moved carefully, they had to hack some cameras and shoot down some guards, but nothing too difficult, in fact, it seemed almost too easy, something was wrong.

He stopped when he saw a familiar face, Sportsmaster, shit. He quickly hid behind a corner pulling the replacement with him, heard him gasp in surprise, but he covered his mouth and holding his arms so that he didn't move or talk. He felt him tense against his body for a minute before he relaxed, probably realizing that he wasn't attacking him, he had to admit it, the kid rationalized things at the speed of light.

Carefully he peeked around the corner seeing the man look in all directions before going down another corridor, he was looking for them, perfect, some camera must have caught them, the stealth is over. He looked down to see Tim looking at him expectantly, he released him without surprise when he saw him take a few steps back to get away from him.

''Sporsmaster is here, looking for us'' He said taking out the tracker and handing it to Red Robin, he seemed surprised but took it anyway.

Jason was very aware that his eyes had turned green again, he could not help it, that asshole killed his brother, he killed Dick, and he wanted to avenge him. He also knew that it was a matter of time before Sportsmaster found them, but if he gave him a little time, the boy could found the others and free them.

''I will distract him, you look for them''

Again, he left before the youngest could say something to stop him, they better be alive, all this would be worth it if they were alive.

\- - -

Tim took everything he had so as not to moan in frustration. Jason really was not working with others and now he had left him alone to go after Sportsmater, 'distract' him, of course, as if he didn't know him. The worst thing is that now they knew they were here and they were looking for them, and he had no one to cover his back if they found him, but, well, he knew this particular stepbrother wouldn't protect him, Jason wasn't Dick.

With a sigh he looked at the device in his hand and ran in the direction indicated, only a few meters ahead he found a large door that he had to hack to enter, there was no guard inside, only a large platform in the center of the room with two vertical metal beds, Robin and Alfred were there, tied to them and unconscious. He didn't know whether to be relieved to find them or disappointed that Bruce was not with them, in the end he decided that both of them, and approached to free them trying to think what they could have done with Bruce, because they had taken him, right? He took out a picklock and stuffed it into Damian's metal tie, moving it to open it.

''Drake?''

Just in time.

''Yes, I came to get you out''

The demon snorted, but sounded tired, sleepy.

"That's obvious"

Tim rolled his eyes, even semi-conscious he still managed to be annoying. Finally, the handcuffs gave way and he had to catch the boy so that he did not fall, he growled annoyed at the contact and pulled away as fast as his lethargic limbs allowed him.

''I can walk on my own, help Pennyworth''

He nodded and went to free the butler, but before he could do it, his handcuffs opened up on their own, he gasp in surprise, barely catching him, what had just happened? Maybe Jason found control of the locks.

''Master Tim?''

He smiled as he helped the old man to his feet.

''I glad to see you alive'' Said the britanic smiling too.

''The feeling is mutual, Alfred'' Then he got serious ''They are looking for us, we have to go. Hopefully Jason managed to find Bruce and...''

''Did you bring Todd with you? Have you lost the few mind you have, Drake?''

Red Robin frowned and bit his tongue to not reciprocate the insult, they had no time for this.

"I did bring him, and now he's trying to make us time, but we should hurry up."

The disgust on Robin's face was evident, but he said nothing more, just walked to the exit, as straight as he could, not wobbled even a little. All the drowsiness he had before had disappeared. 'Pride beat anesthetic' Tim thought, smiling to himself before turning to Alfred, who was still leaning on him.

"Can you walk alone?"

The man nodded once and slowly released him. Tim smiled and followed Damian making sure not to leave Alfred behind, hell, he really hoped Jason would have found Bruce, you know, if he had escaped from Sportsmaster, he should have done it. But if he didn't it, who else could have opened the locks? Batman maybe? It could be, maybe he escaped on his own, which wouldn't be surprising, he was Batman after all. He shooked his head, whatever it was, he'd find out later.


End file.
